Hold Me
by The Ablazing Arrow
Summary: Post Pokemon Heroes. Latios knew this was wrong. This feeling in his chest as he thought about her, watching – no, admiring the young beauty. He wants to be able to touch her soft skin, feel her arms wrap around his body, and cuddle into his downy feathers, allowing everything to melt away with no judgement from the world. Dewshipping.


**Title: **Hold Me

**Summary: **Post Pokemon Heroes. Latios knew this was wrong. This feeling in his chest as he thought about her, watching – no, admiring the young beauty. He wants to be able to touch her soft skin, feel her arms wrap around his body, and cuddle into his downy feathers, allowing everything to melt away with no judgement from the world.

**Pairing(s): **Dewshipping (Latios/Bianca)

**Genre(s): **Angst/Romance

**Author's Note: **Wow, looks like I popped back up from the dead in this fandom. Came up with this idea while writing the next chappie for _Pokemon Heroes: Falling for You_. This doesn't follow the plotline to that story, just saying.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, nor do I make a profit.

* * *

The day started like any other day. The legendary Pokemon Latios wakes up, the sun barely poking out from the east. Everything around him was still asleep, including his sister Latias. He smiles softly at her, watching the gentle rise and fall from her chest as she slept. He leaves the secret garden to inspect the town of Altomare, the town also in a slumber, yet some people are awake and walking down the streets.

He pasts many old buildings, glides through narrow alleys, and catches the eyes of resident Pokemon whom could sense him. It was the same ritual every morning and every night. Was it tedious? Yes, but he learned to accept the responsibility. He had to protect his home from any danger.

Latios rests on the roof of a building after an hour of flying around, camouflaged to stay hidden the entire time. So far the day was rather uninteresting in his opinion. Like most days, there was no trouble brewing in the city from what he saw. The Pokemon decides to go out to the sea to check if any ships were coming in. He lifts up from his resting place and heads to the docks.

There was a lone person already there. From its figure, he thought it was female and upon closer inspection, she was. She stood in front of a white canvas set on a stand, paint already marked upon it. Latios realized she was painting the sunrise. He looks up; the color that was usually a light blue was stained with a pale pink etched across the sky, which slowly started to shift into a bright orange yellow as the sun rose from the horizon. Of course she would be up at such an early hour to paint such sight.

He slowly realizes he had found a spot sitting on a bunch of crates to watch the girl. They were quite large, so they didn't crumble under his weight.

The girl's name was Bianca. He knew her very well; her grandfather, Lorenzo, was a close friend to him and Latias, and she was no exception. He often saw her playing with his sister in the garden, or sitting at a certain distance and drawing them as they sat (which was usually him due to Latias always bustling with energy and never staying in a spot for very long). He watched Bianca from afar, secretly admiring her strong spirit as well as her artistic ability. Her brown eyes sparkled with determination, light brown hair (with some strands styled as his and Latias' horns) seemed to glisten like the waters that surrounded them, bottom lip bit down as she concentrates on her latest painting. As a human, he must admit she was – in a way – attractive. Or maybe that was just him.

Latios knew this was wrong. This feeling in his chest as he thought about her, watching – no, admiring the young beauty. He wants to be able to touch he soft skin, feel her arms wrap around his body, and cuddle into his downy feathers, allowing everything to melt away with no judgement from the world. The way he saw her with a past – what was the word? Boyfriend? Yes that must be it – young male as they sat on the beach, stargazing and pointing at the twinkling orbs of light in the sky. The way their lips connected after some time, and then just laid in each others arms. Latios never felt the surge of anger the swirled inside him when he saw the couple, tearing his gaze away from them and headed back to the garden, ignoring his sister's questions of what was wrong upon seeing him return in such of an unruly state. He would later learn that this feeling was jealousy, but at the time did not know that.

He avoided any conversation from her for about a week. All he could see was her with that boy, their intimacy, oh Arceus how much he wanted to get the memory out of his mind!

Then that day happened. He was lounging in the garden, grumpy as ever and trying to take a mid-afternoon nap. Latias had decided to go out and explore, and he was alone. He was falling in and out of the nap when he heard a soft voice call out:

"Latias? Latios?"

His red eyes snapped open. He could be able to decipher Bianca's voice from a mile away, but the way she said it was what managed to get any trace of sleepiness out of his head. He raises his neck up, glancing around to see if he could see her. She was walking towards the pond in the middle of the secret garden. She calls out again; he still feels upset, so he doesn't acknowledge her, having camouflaged himself as soon as he heard her voice. The young girl sits at the edge sideways, crossing her legs as her fingertips trail at the top of the water. Apparently she thought they weren't present.

That's when Latios feels something in his chest break (metaphorically speaking of course). A tear slipped down her cheek and fell into the pond, causing a ripple effect. She was crying. Or at least was about to start.

Latios, putting his previous thoughts away, lifts from his spot and flies towards the brunette; feeling a strong urge to get her to stop. He shifts from a blue aura into his true form. He nudges her softly with his snout, gaining her attention. Bianca is startled at first, but that disappears as she reached out to cup his left cheek, rubbing her thumb into his feathers. Then – without any warning – she thrusts herself into his chest, warm tears mingling into his feathers. He doesn't try to force her to say anything; Latios figured he would learn later what caused _her_ to be so upset when she was ready to tell. Instead, he holds her, listening to her sobbing, trying his best to comfort her as much as he could.

He learned that the boy's name was Damon. While on her way to see him, Bianca caught Damon holding hands with another girl and eventually kissing her. She didn't go to Lorenzo first, but instead came straight to the garden, seeking for one of them to comfort her.

"Pa-papa told me t-to not get involved wi-with boys," she said in between sobs, "a-and I saw D-Damon anyway. I w-wished I listened t-to him," was what she managed to say before collapsing into another round of tears.

For about another five minutes she cried, but soon her eyes began to hurt, and she settled with being held in his arms. She closes her eyes and fell into a nap. Latios was quite surprised at this, but didn't budge. He figured she would wake up soon.

After a fifteen minute slumber, Bianca does, her eyes feeling sore from crying. She felt glad that he still kept her in his arms. Being in his arms felt safe and warm. She sits up, startling him. She simply said with a smile, "Thank you Latios." Bianca surprised him even more by leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Latios from that moment learned that he was in love with her.

Latios may have been strong, but if he had one weakness, that was expressing his emotions. His love for her was taboo; the world they lived in was judgmental, believing these types of relationships were wrong. He wasn't sure if the world would ever accept a human and a Pokemon being together as mates. Besides, she wouldn't like a Pokemon. She would find a mate that was her species. He's saddened at this thought, but knew it was the truth.

He silently leaves, knowing he would never reveal his unrequited feelings to Bianca. Latios thought he would rather die than do so.

His sacrificial death to save Altomare weeks later proved him right.


End file.
